


Naughty Mrs Santa Clause

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Daniel takes the next step, F/M, Handcuffs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Revisiting the handcuff theme with Mrs. Santa Claus.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Naughty Mrs Santa Clause

~0i0~

Vala's head lay upon Daniel's chest, dark hair spilling around her face. He lifted her limp arm and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist, laying her hand back to rest over his heart. He could feel her smile against his chest.

"Go to sleep, Daniel." Her muffled words held laughter.

"I'm wide awake now." He stared at the ceiling, a happy grin on his lips. Vala had sneaked into his bedroom not long after the other party guests left and for some reason he didn't toss her out. He was glad he didn't.

He'd known this was inevitable. They'd grown closer over the last year and had spent so much time together since Thanksgiving – they were rarely seen apart. His grin widened. The conversation they'd had last night after she'd crawled into his bed had been whispered. A sharing of feelings both had been trying to deny.

Her head popped up, both hands pushing into the mattress one on either side of him. Vala tried to shake the hair from her face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Us. Happy?" With his hands, Daniel combed her hair back, threading his fingers through the dark mass. They were cocooned in the darkness, only the soft light seeping in from the door to the bathroom lent an otherworldly glow.

He pulled her into a deep kiss, fingers completely wrapped about her head.

She straddled him and he let out a delighted 'umph'.

"Incredibly happy. I have something for you." She kissed his forehead.

"I can see that."

Vala slapped his chest playfully, "Not that, silly. I have something else for you. What time is it?"

He came up on his elbows, "Time to go to sleep?"

"No," she left his bed and stumbled around in the semi-darkness, "Is it still Christmas?"

"I suppose somewhere in the universe it is." Sitting up fully, he squinted trying to locate her in the fuzzy dimness.

Far across the room Vala turned on a small desk lamp. He closed one eye and tried to focus on her blurry, beautiful image.

Vala rattled around in her large purse. She had stolen Cam's Santa hat at Daniel's Christmas party. OH! She shouldn't use that word anymore; she had borrowed the Santa hat. Thankfully, she had the good sense (not to mention the contrivance) to bring lingerie especially chosen and purchased for her archeologist. No guilt there. A girl has to do what a girl has to do. By the time she came back to the foot of the bed, Daniel had retrieved his glasses.

There she stood. Red and white Santa hat, red satin nightie, one hand on her hip and a pair of red and white handcuffs dangling, swinging invitingly from one finger.

His grin was delighted. He tossed the glasses aside, and leapt from the bed, straight to the end and grabbed her. She didn't even have time to squeal.

It took a moment of wrestling to get the cuffs on, but all in all it went well. For Daniel.

"Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"You were supposed to be cuffed. Not me."

"Really? Maybe later."

"Grrrr."

END


End file.
